Child and Dead
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Chapter 8 update. Story about their child. Pake hp jadi males nulis summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach – Tite Kubo

My Child and Death – Ruise (Yuki)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 tahun berlalu semenjak kami mengucap sumpah pernikahan.

Kami juga sudah memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang kini berusia 8 tahun.

Ichigo memberi mereka nama Reynard dan Ruina, aku sedikit terkejut juga mendengar usulanya saat memutuskan nama untuk keduanya.

Sampai saat ini keduanya belum ku beritahu mengenai Shinigami dan yang berhubungan dengan yang Soul Society, kami sepakat tidak akan memberitahu mereka dan melakukan pekerjaan Shinigami secara bergantian.

- - - - -

"Kaa-san..." rengek gadis kecil bermata violet milikku dan rambut orange panjang milik Ichigo. Ia tarik rok biru yang kukenakan.

"Ruina tidak main dengan kakak mu?" tanyaku lembut pada Ruina.

"Rui ingin main dengan kaa-san. Nii-san biar saja bermain dengan Seir-san" ucapnya manja. Aku tertawa kecil, Ruina memang manja padaku.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang hanya selisih 5 menit. Rey itu tipe anak yang mandiri.

Dibilang kembar juga mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan.

Ruina yang dekat padaku, sedangkan Rey dekat pada Ichigo.

"Boleh saja, tapi mau bantu kaa-san kan?" tanyaku padanya. Dengan mengangguk kecil dan mengambil alih pakaian yang baru saja selesai ku cuci. Walau manja dia pintar dalam urusan rumah tangga sih.

- - - - -

Saat malam tiba seperti biasa kami berkumpul di ruang tamu, berbicara mengenai hal-hal. Yah, hitung-hitung interaksi supaya suasana tidak hambar.

"Ichi-san, ajarkan pelajaran ini" pinta anak lelaki yang mewarisi rambut hitam milikku dan mata cokelat milik Ichigo, tentu saja hobinya berwajah seperti orang marah di warisinya juga.

"Heh!? Yang ini lagi? Kemarinkan sudah" ucap Ichigo.

"Ichi-san, aku masih tidak mengerti" ucap Rey polos.

Dengan berat hati Ichigo menuruti permintaan putranya yang memang sulit menerima pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh ayahnya itu. Jelas saja susah, dia kan mengajarkan pelajaran anak SMA kepada anak kecil yang baru berusia 8 tahun.

"Kaa-san! Lihat lihat! Aku berhasil membuat sulaman kelimci pada sapu tangan kaa-san" ucap Ruina dengan pandangan berbinar. Kedua pipinya merone merah sambil memberikan saputangan milikku dengan sulaman yang mirip chappy.

Sama sepertiku, dia juga menyukai kelinci. Aku memeluknya penuh bahagia.

Suasana keluarga yang damai, aku berharap ini tak kan pernah berakhir. Tapi disudut hatiku, aku tahu suatu saat gadis kecil dalam pelukanku ini akan pergi menuju tempatku dulu tinggal, Soul Society akibat penyakit yang di deritanya semenjak lahir. Kanker.

- - - - -

Bel pintu berbunyi. Aku berjalan kesana untuk membuka pintu saat itu Rey dan Ruina tengah bermain dengan Seiru, putra dari Hitsugaya-taichou dan Hinamori-fukutaichou yang memutuskan tinggal di sebelah rumah kami.

Kuputar kenop pintu yang sebelumnya tidak terkunci itu dan mendapati Isshin-san berdiri disana dengan wajah serius. Padahal biasanya dia datang dengan wajah sumringah dan langsung memeluk siapa saja yang membuka pintu.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dia hanya diam saat aku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk

Dia terus terdiam, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dan aku terus diam menunggu sampai dia mengatakannya.

"Rukia..." panggilnya lirih saat aku meletakkan teh hijau yang ku suguhkan untuknya.

"Iya?"

"Ini mengenai penyakit Ruina... dia..." Isshin sama tertahan mengucapkan hal itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat menyadari pandangan ekspresi sedih yang tepaku di wajah mertua ku itu.

Dia terus terdiam, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dan aku terus diam menunggu sampai dia mengatakannya.

"Usia Ruina tinggal 3 bulan lagi" ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, hanya isak kan dan air mata yang ke luar.

Sementara Isshin hanya diam.

Aku memang Shinigami, kalau Ruina meninggal aku bisa saja menemuinya di Soul Society. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mungkin menemuinya setiap saat.

Dan aku tahu itu semua akan terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, seperti saat ini.

Jarak antara aku dan Ruina saat dia pergi akan menjauh, sulit menjaga hubungan itu.

Lebih dari 1 jam aku menangis keras hingga akhirnya yang tersisa tinggal isakan kecil.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang" suara pintu tertutup berbarengan dengan berakhirnya isakanku.

Ku lihat Rey berdiri di pintu masuk sambil merapikan sepatunya.

"Ruina mana?" tanyaku berusaha seperti biasa.

"Rui masih bermain dengan Seir. Aku juga cuma pulang karena mau mengambil game yang lupa ku kem--- kaa-san menangis?" ucap Rey saat memandang wajahku. Aku agak terkejut karena anak ini menyadarinya.

"Ti--tidak kok-- haha" ucapku terbata. Rey terus memandangku dengan pandangan tajam seolah berkata Kaa-san-tidak-jujur.  
"Rey-chan! Kakek kangen!" ucap Isshin-san sambil memeluk Rey. Mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"BWAH! KAKEK NYEBELIN!" teriak Rey memukul hidung kakeknya. Benar-benar keturunan Ichigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki: Hum hum (senyum kalem)

Ruise: Yu---yuki… ini sequel dari Wedding kan?

Yuki: Iya. Lalu?

Ruise: kenapa jadi alur sad gini! Wedding g gini kan?

Yuki: Aku master untuk ini. Kalo mau kamu aja yang buat

Ruise: Makasih. Aku labih milih buat mengarang bebas

Rey: Bukan itu masalahnya!!!

Ruina: Kenapa kami berdua yang dijadikan OC!?

Seiront: Bertiga kali… main chara jadi OC Cuma nama!?

Ruise: Kalian di sewakan untuk pribadi Yuki

Rui + Rey + Seir: PENGARANG TEGA!!!

Ruise: Gpp kan? Toh novel kalian udah 2 tahun g ku garap. Dan lagi sesuai sama posisi kalian di novel tak berjudul itu

Princess: Please Review (anteng)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo (bleach)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Begitu... jadi usia Ruina tinggal 3 bulan" ucap Ichigo lirih sesaat setelah aku memberitahunya tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Isshin-san.

Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi, kalau aku mengucapkan sesuatu aku yakin air mata ini akan mengalir. Ku pandangi pintu kamar Ruina dan Rey, di dalam sana kedua anak itu tengah tertidur di buai alam mimpi mereka.

Ichigopun bungkam dan memandang tempat yang sama denganku. Aku yakin ia tak tahu harus berucap apa agar aku tak menangis.

Kami terus terdiam memandang daun pintu berwarna coklat itu, menerawang jauh tak tahu harus berucap apa.

'PIIIP---'

"!?"

Suara dari pager yang ada di saku jeans Ichigo berbunyi. Penanda bahwa ada hollow, Ichigo memandangku sesaat. Aku pun mengangguk dan menelan soul candy milikku.  
Berlari ke luar rumah, mencari dimana hollow itu berada dan menitipkan anak-anak pada Ichigo.

- Ichigo POV -

Rukia keluar dari gigainya dan berlari keluar rumah. Aku terdiam disana, memikirkan bagaimana sikap yang harus ku tunjukkan pada putriku yang tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku bisa ke soul society, tapi tidak tentu dapat melihatnya.

Aku ingat betapa luasnya tempat itu, butuh waktu lama untuk menemukanya. Mungkin puluhan tahun agar ku temukan, dan aku tak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku.

Kehilangan anak perempuan dan mengabaikan anak laki-laki, itu bukan contoh ayah yang baik kan.

Aku terus berada dalam alam bawah sadarku, berfikir akan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi sampai tepukan pelan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ichi-san..." panggilnya pelan. Aku memandang wajah anak perempuanku yang setengah tertidur itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku biasa.

"Kaa-san kenapa tidur di sofa? Memang tidak sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengelus pelan rambut orange miliknya.

"Nanti ayah pindahkan kaa-san kedalam kok. Kenapa kau bangun?" tanyaku.

"Hehe, aku memang belum tidur. Kakak juga kok, itu lagi main game" ucapnya polos sambil tersenyum.  
Tidak apalah, toh besok libur. Biarkan saja mereka bangun sampai pagi. Pikirku dalam hati, lagipula Rey termasuk anak cerdas walau suka main game.

- Rukia POV -

Aku terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan luas. Ditengah lapangan itu aku melihat Hitsugaya-Taichou berdiri disana.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" teriak ku.

Shinigami berambut putih itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau telat Kurosaki"

"Gomen"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang... sudah ku bereskan" ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Ruina?" tanyanya mendadak. Aku langsung terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kananku.

Hitsugaya-taichou menyadarinya dan berbalik. Dengan lembut ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali, entah apa maksudnya aku tak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu dia langsung menghilang dari pandanganku sesaat setelah itu.

Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam tangisan tanpa suara milikku. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakan?

- - - - -

"Ruina..." ucapku lirih. Kupandangi tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Selang-selang menancap di tubuhnya. Sudah 1 minggu berlalu semenjak ia masuk rumah sakit.

Dan kalau hitunganku benar, usia gadis kecilku hanya menunggu hari.

"Kaa-san" panggilnya. Aku menggenggam tangan kanan yang tadi di ulurkannya.  
Aku berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin,

"Ya? Kaa-san disini"

"Kak Seir dan Kak Rey mana? Rui mau bicara" walau pelan aku dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya. Aku berbalik ke arah dimana Rey dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun berdiri dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ku kibaskan tanganku, pertanda aku memanggil mereka.  
Dengan agak ragu keduanya berjalan ke arah Ruina yang tersenyum lemah.

"Kakak... maafkan Ruina sudah menyusahkan kakak selama ini" ucapnya lirih. Aku terkejut dengan penuturan gadis kecil ku ini. Ichigo hanya diam dan menggengam tanganku dengan kuat. Aku tahu dia sama terkejutnya dengan diriku.

"Iya, kamu emang nyusahin... tapi senyusahin apapun. Kamu tetap adik ku kan? Adik yang ku sayang" ucap Rey sambil mengecup pelan kening Ruina. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, walau agak terkejut dengan penuturannya di awal ucapan.

Kali ini Ruina memandang ke arah Seiru yang berdiri di kanan nya. Rey ada di kiri gadis itu.

Keduanya menggegam tangan mungil Ruina.

"Kak Seir, tolong jaga kak Rey ya"

"Iya..."

"Kaa-san, Ichi-san... terimakasih atas kasih sayang kalian selama ini" ucap Ruina sambil tersenyum simpul. Air mataku jatuh tak terbendung. Aku tak tahu harus mengucap apa.

"Ruina pergi dulu... sampai nanti di dunia sana. Ruina akan menunggu" ucap Ruina. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras apalagi saat kulihat jiwa Ruina sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Rey dan Seiru yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memanggil nama Ruina berkali-kali. Ichigo mencengkram bahuku dengan kuat, aku tak tahu harus apa. Apa aku harus menkonsou jiwa putriku sendiri?

Jiwa yang kini tengah memandangku dengan pandangan sedih karena aku menangisinya.  
Dan jawabanku terjawab oleh terbukanya sebuah pintu geser, dimana kupu-kupu neraka keluar di ikuti oleh Shinigami berambut hitam panjang yang amat ku kenal... Byakuya nii-sama.

Sesaat Byakuya memandang aku dan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan di balas anggukan lain dari Nii-sama.

Dengan tenang nii-sama mendekati Ruina, lebih tepatnya jiwa Ruina.... Read More  
Dengan lembut ia memegang ke dua bahu Ruina dan berjongkok agar tinggi badan mereka sama.

"Namamu?"

"Ruina... Ruina Kurosaki. Paman?"

"Nama paman Byakuya Kuchiki"

"Kuchiki? Rasanya pernah dengar"

Aku hanya terdiam. Terus memandangin pembicaraan antara Ruina dan pamannya, paman yang tidak dikenalnya karena belum pernah bertemu.

"Ruina... paman boleh melakukan konsou?"

"Konsou?"

"Um, kau akan pergi ke soul society. Dunia para roh tinggal"

Ruina memandangku sesaat yang masih menangis.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya bersama anggukan kecil. Detik itu juga nii-sama melakukan konsou pada Ruina dan membuatnya lenyap. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di iringi tangisan dari Rey dan Seiru. Ichigo menahan tangisnya dan terus menopang tubuhku agar tak jatuh.

"Rukia, jangan menangis. Ruina akan ku asuh begitu aku menemukannya. Dia akan meneruskan keluarga Kuchiki, aku janji" aku mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan nii-sama.

"Terima kasih"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise: Tamat!? Tamat!? Tamat!?????? (teriak-teriak g jelas)

Yuki: G tamat kok… lanjutannya kayaknya bakal jadi humor. Arrend… tolong ambil alih

Arrend: Ar anak manis akan mengemban tugas dari kak yuki!

Atol: Berikan padayang lain saja Yuki sama

Yuki: (senyum kalem) g ah! Aku maunya ama Arrend untuk berikutnya.

Ruise: Pastiterbengkalai lagi

Yuriina: Berikan pada Yuri saja…

Ruise: KALAU KAMU MALAH JADI CERITA YURI ATAU YAOI NANTI!

Princess: Baca review aja dulu… yang baca review… um… Rukia sama Seiru a.k.a Seiront pengarang yang baca… Yuki!!! Kamu aja! Kamu authornya. Rey yang bacain!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rey: Um… pertama dari Melody cinta…

Yuki: (senyum kalem) di lanjut kok… hehe… aku tak rela begitu saja

Seir: Mending g perlu lanjut dah… ampun dah dialog gw…

Rukia: Haha… sabarya nak Seir

Seir: Hah… kenapa dari dulu aku suka dapet ayah g bener ya?

Rey: Yang pentingkan bukan Ishhin yang setipe sama ayahmu itu

Seir: (pundung inget Iriya)

Rey: Kedua dari BakaMirai

Yuki: Itudah mati… huhu

Rukia: Ukh… my little daughter…

Rey: Biarin aja,,, aslinya juga udah jadiarwah kok setting aslinya dia

Seir: dan arwah adikmu itu nemplok di badanmu yangsuka seenaknya ngambil alih

Rukia: Ngomong apaan sih

Seir: Lebih baik g tau

Rey: ketiga dari Yumemiru reirin

Rukia: Rey kenapa?

Rey: Neverask me mom

Seir: Rey… kamu udah 129 tahun kan?

Rey: AKU GANTI SETTING TAHU!!! BUKAN ELF-HUME LAGI! Cuma hume biasa

Rukia: Half kali… Ichigo 1/3 aku Shinigami

Yuki: Ruina juga ganti ya… dia kan aslinya mati usia 67 tahun

Rey: Terakhir dari Ni-chan D'

Seiru: Nisan Ruina… nisan Ruina dimana sih waktu itu? Aku g pernah inget

Rukia: Um… akan ku pakai nisannya

Yuki: Ruina emang g punya nisa…

All: Tega

Yuki: Itu ulah Ruise tahu

All : PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Tite Kubo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rukia berjongkok di depan sebuah nisan. Membicarakan banyak hal sambil terus mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Aku hanya diam memandangi punggung wanita yang merupakan istriku itu tanpa berucap apapun. Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan, entah apa, tapi aku seperti melihat anak perempuanku yang meninggal 8 tahun lalu. Tentunya dalam wujud usia dimana dia seharusnya bila saat ini masih hidup. Dari kejauhan ia memandang ke arah Rukia dengan pandangan sedih dan menghilang dalam sepersekian detik.

"Yang tadi..."

"Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa"

- Seiru POV –

"Kalau pakai rumus ini hasilnya berbeda, lalu kalau..."

"Tolong"

"Gyaaa!" teriakku agak melengking. Lagi-lagi... aku tahu apa yang ada di belakangku kali ini. Pasti hantu lagi, akh! Memangnya aku itu penjinak hantu ya? Ku letakkan pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi ku gunakan untuk mencoret-coret buku dengan puluhan rumus, padahal hanya 1 soal yang ku kerjakan. Aku berbalik dan melihat hantu seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Paman bisa melihatku? Tolong berikan ini pada Ichigo Kurosaki" anak itu menyodorkanku sebuah toples berisi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Jenisnya tidak ada di buku manapun yang pernah ku baca. Ku ambil benda yang di sodorkannya padaku dan dalam sepersekian detik anak itupun menghilang. Hantu yang aneh.

"Seiru... makan siang dulu yuk" panggil wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul dan dilapisi oleh kain putih. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil melepaskan kaitan tali celemeknya.

"Iya..." jawabku pada wanita yang notabene adalah ibuku sendiri. Sudah beberapa temanku yang mengira kalau ayah dan ibuku itu adik ku.

Yah, di lihat dari ukuran tubuh memang begitu sih... tapi bukan cuma ukuran tubuh, wajah mereka juga seperti anak berusiam 13 dan 15 tahun. Saat aku tanya usia  
sebenarnya ayah malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak ku mengerti.

"Yang jelas puluhan tahun lebih tua daripada Ichigo. Ibumu malah lebih tua puluhan tahun lagi dariku" jawab ayah yang langsung membuatku diam seribu bahasa.  
Nah, kalau di hitung secara matematika usia Ichi-san 40 tahun lebih. Karena ayah bilang puluhan tahun lebih tua berarti 20 tahunan ke atas.

Berarti 60 tahun, lalu ibu lebih tua 20 tahuan lg. Berarti 80 tahun. AKH! TIDAK MASUK AKAL! Kalau begitu aku ini lahirnya telat? Atau malah mereka yang menikahnya telat? Yang benar yang mana?

"Seiru tenggelam lagi" ucap ibuku bingung.

"Momo, kenapa bengong?" tanya pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna biru di padu dengan jeans biasa. OK! Ku tarik ucapanku, bukan cuma wajah dan postur tubuh saja. Tapi sikap dan cara mereka berpakaian mencerminkan kalau mereka itu suami-istri baru yang menikah di usia belia.

"AKH!" jeritku frustasi. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otak yang lebih baik di pikirkan. Mana yang harus ku pilih? Belajar atau Keluarga?

Ayah dan Ibu hanya bisa sweatdrop memandang putra mereka satu-satunya ini berguling di lantai dengan tampang frustasi.

"Shiro-chan, Seiru itu kadang jenius dan tanggap tapi kadang idiot sekaligus polos ya" mendengar ucapan ibuku itu aku langsng diam. Dia bermaksud memuji atau meledek sih?  
Ku pandangi secara seksama sepasang mata hijau daun milik ayah. Dan dengan pandangan itu aku mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Jenius dariku. Idiot darimu"

- Rukia POV -

"Ugh! Sudah jam segini. Ichi, pulang yuk" ucapku seraya menarik lengan kanan milik pria berambut orange itu.

Sebelum beranjak pergi ku lambaikan tangan ke arah nisan bertuliskan 'Ruina Kurosaki' dan berhambur pergi sambil merangkul Ichigo.

Sepanjang jalan Ichigo hanya melipat wajahnya seperti biasa, tentunya dengan jumlah lipatan yang ditambah.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau pandangan orang-orang tertuju padamu bagaimana perasaan mu. Bungan pandangan kagum, tapi pandangan yang seolah ingin berkata "Dasar-hidung-belang-suka-yang-muda-muda".

Ingin rasanya tertawa. Gigai pemberian Urahara-san ini memang tidak menua sih. Lagipula gigai kan awalnya hanya dipakai sementara, tapi dalam kasus ku aku memakainya sampai Ichigo atau Rey meninggal.

Meninggal?

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo saat disadarinya aku sudah tidak merangkul lengannya lagi. Berjalan di sampingnyapun tidak. Saat Ichigo meninggal mungkin tidak apa-apa, karena dia tahu aku ada dimana. Tapi kalau Rey? Apa dia akan tahu? Atau seperti Ruina? Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Aku... aku...

"...iks..." hanya isakan yang terdengar dari mulutku. Air mata ku tidak keluar, sebab kata Urahara-san cadangan air mata gigai ini sudah habis saat aku menangisi kepergian Ruina.  
Ichigo mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik ku, pandangan lembut memandangku lurus.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Walau tidak ada air matanya sih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku berhambur menuju pelukan nya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Aku tak perduli pandangan orang-orang pada kami, yang jelas saat ini aku ingin sekali meneteskan air mata dari gigai ini dan meraung sejadi-jadinya.

"Mangkanya, jangan pikirkan hal yang lama terjadi. Y---"

"Kalau mau pacaran di tempat lain saja" ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh seseorang di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Rey dalam balutan seragam sekolah warna hitam bersama dua orang lagi yang tidak ku kenal.

"Kau mengenalnya Rey?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah bergelombang.  
Rey hanya mendengus, wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Ichigo waktu muda. Apalagi setelah ia mencat rambut hitamnya menjadi orange. Tapi biarlah, karena dia punya alasan khusus untuk itu.

"Mereka orang tuaku" jawab Rey menerawang. Aku tersenyum simpul karena tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan orang-orang setelah ini.

"EH!? ORANG TUA? Ibu tiri ya?"

"Kandung"

Sesaat setelah itu aku dapat mendengar berbagai macam hal mengenai penuturan Rey.  
Aku sih hanya tertawa kecil, lupa akan hal yang membuatku ingin menangis tadi.

'PIIIP' Suara pager ku memecah keheningan.

Aku memandang sesaat ke arah Ichigo yang sudah bersiap memakan soul candy miliknya. Dan saat aku mengangguk dia menelannya. Kini jiwa Ichigo sudah menjadi shinigami dan yang ada dalam tubuh Ichigo adalah...

"Nee-san..." bisik jiwa yang kini berada dalam tubuh Ichigo. Ku kibaskan tanganku seolah berkata tidak-apa-apa kepada shinigami yang kini memandang penuh amarah ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ichigo langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aku yang berada dalam pelukan Kon!

Membuat kedua teman Rey bushing sendiri. Rey sih hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah ayahnya yang berubah 180 derajat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruise: Huah… capek ah!

Yuki: Langsung ke baca review ajalah… tangan pengan patah rasanya

Yuriina: Ya iyalah… berapa story lu ketik pake hp coba? Dasar bego

Princess: JANGAN NGATAIN DIRI SENDIRI BEGO!!! LU BUAT CERITA KEK!?

Yuriina: Cariin temen dulu!

Atol: Ee… jangan bertengkar dengan diri sendiri

Arrend: Ar boleh pilih? Yang baca review… um… Kak Flo sama Kak seiru lagi sebagai OC… trus chara aslinya… Kakek Byakuya… (wajah polos)

All – Ar: (gw tahu ni pribadi kekanakan… tapi kakek!?)

Flo: Eh!? Nani? Aku kan g ambil bagian di ni fic… Master…

Ruise: Temenin cowok lu aja

Flo: Sapa?

All: Seiru a.k.a seiront

Seiru: KAPAN DIPUTUSIN NOH!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seiru: Pertama dari Melody-Cinta

Flo: Ini bias disebut humor ga? KarakterArrendgard gterlalu di tarik untuk nulis

Bya: …

Seiru: Kedua dari Melody-Cinta

Flo: Master bilang "thank you"

Seiru: Singkat amat…

Bya: …

Flo: Terus dari…

Bya: Kebetulan lagi ada tugas… entah kenapa malah nongol disitu…

Flo + Seiru: Alesan yang mengada-ada

Bya: Ape?

Seiru: G… next,,, Nanakizawa l'Noche

Seiru: Tu orang gila jugaragu ini satu nyambung atau kagak

Flo: Kalo g salah dia bikin versi lain untuk chap ini kan? Tapi kok g jadi?

Seiru: Pake yang itu mentok otaknya bikin terusan.

Flo: Kasihan master

Princess: +nembak Flo biar diem+

Flo: +pingsan+

Seiru: Terakhir dari… Nanakizawa l'Noche

Rukia: Arigatou +langsung ilang+

Bya: Datang tak diundang pulangtak diantar

Ruise: Berikutnya kayaknya Ruina nongol… tapi bingung

Flo: Bingung nape?

Ruise: Enaknya pasangin sama Byakuya, Kenpachi atau Zaraki ya? Supaya bias ngeluarin sifat protektif Ichigo

Bya: … (jangan aku)


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach adalah milik Ruise yang selalu digunakan untuk nyuci baju (lah?)

Bercanda, ini punya Tite Kubo except Seiru, Reynard, Ruina anf Rin. Mereka punyaku!!!! Mereka tokoh asli Fic Elfania XD

* * *

- Rukia POV -

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucapku sembari meletakkan tiga gelas jus dan satu toples kue kering yang tadi siang kubuat. Rey hanya diam saja dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah buku komik. Padahal kedua temannya mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum, di depan keduanya terbuka buku pelajaran. Tapi kenapa Rey malah komik?

Kuputar kedua bola mata violet dan berbalik, menutup pintu dengan pelan.  
Begitu pintu tertutup aku dapat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan pada Rey mengenaiku.

Apa aku minta gigai baru yang lebih tua pada Urahara ya? Tapi… kelihatannya itu sudah sangan telat bila aku memintannya sekarang. Tidak lucu kalau aku yang dikenal tetangga sebagai wanita paruh baya yang awet muda ini mendadak menjadi tua.

Ku turuni tangga menuju lantai satu, di ruang utama duduk Kon yang berada dalam tubuh Ichigo sembari membolak-balik sebuah majalah milik Rey. Kira-kira Ichigo sedang apa ya?

- Ichigo POV -

"Heah!" pekikku lantang sembari menghunuskan pedangku. Tepat mengenai hollow di depanku, hilang jadi abu.

"Cih, hollow kelas teri," gumamku pelan. Aku berjalan menuju arah rumah. Malas rasanya untuk bershunpo maupun berlari. Toh kalau Kon berani berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia dia tahu konsekuensi dari perbuatanya itu. Aku terus berjalan di dalam hilir mudik orang-orang sekitar hingga langkahku berhanti. Sebuah gerbang terbuka tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Ada shinigami baru yang ditugaskan? pikirku. Tapi rasanya aneh juga, di Karakura ini kan sudah ada empat shinigami yang bertugas. Dan dua diantaranya juga seorang Taichou dan Fukutaichou. Kenapa harus ada lagi?

Aku terus menunggu, tapi tak ada shinigami yang muncul dari sana hingga akhirnya gerbang tertutup.

Aku hanya diam. Bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

"Mungkin salah tempat," gumamku dan akupun kembali berjalan. Malas memikirkan maksud dari dibukanya gerbang tadi.

- Rukia POV -

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Teman-teman Rey sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi Ichigo belum juga pulang, apa dia mampir dulu ya?

'Ting tong,' Bel pintu berbunyi. Kumatikan keran air yang sedari tadi terbuka saat mencuci piring. Kon sudah tidur, sedangkan Rey mengurung diri di kamar. Mungkin belajar... atau membaca komik.

"Lho? Tidak biasanya datang malam Sei," ucapku begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi yang menyamai Ichigo itu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hhe, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Rey," jawabnya ragu. Tanpa perlu kuminta dia sudah masuk dan merapikan sepatunya.

Yah, dia sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah kedua sih. Begitu juga Rey kalau dirumah Hitsugaya Taichou. Dia juga sudah hapal seluk beluk rumah ini. Tapi terkadang aku penasaran… Hitsugaya-Taichou maupun Momo-Fukutaichou kan tidak tinggi, kenapa putra mereka malah kebalikannya?

"REYNARD KUROSAKI!" terdengar teriakan lantang dari kamar Rey. Pasti Seiru mendapati anak itu membaca komik lagi. Hubungan Rey dan Seiru itu entah mengapa lebih mirip seperti kekasih ketimbang sahabat ataupun kakak beradik.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, walaupun seperti kekasih aku tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula Rey dan Seiru sudah memiliki kekasih. Walau aku tidak tahu wajahnya sih. Tapi setidaknya kan sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kalau mereka memiliki kelainan.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju dapur dan memutar keran air, membilas busa yang menempel pada piring.

Ku usahakan untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Saat ini aku tak tahu... kalau kedatangan Seiru malam ini memiliki hubungan dengan soul society...

- Seiru POV –

Aku terus memandang Rey dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Sambil senyum-senyum terpaksa dia membereskan komik yang tadi dibacanya. Ku tunggu hingga kamar ini bersih dari berbagai macam benda yang bersliweran di berbagai tempat.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Rey begitu semuanya beres.

"Pinjam buku bergambar tentang kupu-kupu. Masih ada tidak?"

"Hah? Kapan aku punya buku kaya' gitu?" tanya Rey. Ku pukul wajahku sendiri menggunakan tangan kananku. Dia pasti lupa soal buku yang dibelinya saat smp. Ku hela nafas panjang. Rey menatapku bingung.

"Kau tahu kupu-kupu ini?" mau bagaimana lagi. Ku keluarkan sangkar berisi kupu-kupu hitam yang tadi siang diberikan oleh hantu berambut pink itu. Hantu yang cukup aneh menurutku, selama ini hantu yang kulihat selalu memiliki rantai di dadanya. Tapi hantu anak itu tidak.

Rey terus memandangi kupu-kupu dalam sangkar itu dengan seksama. Sementara aku memikirkan hantu anak perempuan itu dengan seksama.

"Sei, boleh kubuka tidak? Mungkin kalau tidak dalam sangkar aku bisa lebih jelas," pinta Rey. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Rey langsung melepaskan penutup sangkar kecil.

Kupu-kupu hitam itu terbang tepat dihadapanku dan Rey. Entah hanya perasaan kami saja atau kenyataan, saat itu kami melihat mata sungut kupu-kupu itu bercahaya dan bersinar seperti sebuah lampu sorot. Ditengah cahaya putih yang dikeluarkan kupu-kupu itu aku melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan hantu berambut pink yang tadi kutemui. Rambut merah yang diikat mirip buah nanas dengan tato yang menyambung pada alisnya.

Aku dan Rey hanya bisa diam, mimpi. Pasti ini mimpi. Aku harus cepat bangun.  
Dan saat itupun pintu terbuka...

- Rukia POV -

"Seiru, Rey... aku bawa--" aku berhenti bicara. Ku lihat di kamar itu berdiri sosok seorang shinigami teman masa kecilku. "Renji..."

"Okaasan?" seru Rey bingung. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada Renji dan kupu-kupu neraka type baru yang dibuat oleh Mayuri.

"Yo! Ichigo," terdengar suara Renji. Kurasa itu hanyalah rekaman, Ichigo tidak ada disini.

Aku masih mematung di tempat semula saat Renji, atau lebih tepatnya rekaman monyet kepala nanas.

"Huf, mungkin tidak sopan karena aku mengirim pesan dengan kupu-kupu neraka terbaru dan seenaknya meminta Kusajishi-fukutaichou yang mengantar, tapi apa boleh buat kan?"

Kusajishi fukutaichou? Beliau pasti seenaknya menitipkannya pada orang yang dapat melihatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, langsung saja. Kalau bisa kau ke toko Urahara ya? Salah satu calon ... See Moreanggota divisi enam akan melakukan praktek di bawah pengawasanmu. Ini permintaan taicho. Sudah ya, dan jangan merayu Rui-chan!" dan rekaman itupun habis.

Suasana kamar menjadi hening. Dapat kurasakan pandangan bingung yang ditunjukkan padaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, bingung dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Kalau saja alat untuk menghapus memory tidak rusak. Setidaknya ini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi kan?

* Di toko Urahara *

Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Urahara. Rambut orange panjangnya dikuncil ke atas menggunakan sebuah pita berwarna putih dengan garis merah di ujungnya.

"Kuchiki-san, kau sudah tau kan. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mereka yang hidup, jadi rahasiakan jati dirimu sebagai shinigami," ucap Urahara sembari menutupi seringai miliknya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha tidak ketahuan."

"Nah, ini alamat tempatmu tinggal. Nanti aku bicarakan dengan mereka, namamu Rin saat memasuki gigai."

"U—Urahara-sama, alamat ini…"

"Kenapa dengan alamat itu?"

"Tidak… hanya saja alamat ini… terasa tidak asing…"

Gadis itu terdiam. Memandang lekat tulisan yang ada dalam secarik kertas di tangannya. Sebuah alamat yang tidak asing baginya. Alamat yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan.

* * *

Ruise : (Sembah sujud kea rah para readers) MAAF LAMA UPDATE!!!!!

Rey : Malah bagus kamu nggak update!

Ruina : Kakak… tidak baik begitu kan…

Rey : Bodo!

Seiru : (mengalihkan pandangan kea rah fic lain yang nggak kelar-kelar, bengong)

Flo : Seiru-san?

Seiru : Kh! Elfania!? Ini kan…

Ruise : (Innocent smile) Iya, itu cerita asli kalian yang kuutak atik nggak karuan buat versi Bleach

Rey : (Ngebaca yang dimaksud) WHAT THE H----!!! Ichimaru Gin!? Ngegantiin posisi gw!?

Ruise : (Nebar bunga)… hohoho, kalau ada yang punya waktu tolong review juga ya.

Rey : Sesi jawab review ditiadakan dulu. Tolong review. Maaf kalo masih tak beraturan, ini sebenernya udah bias di postdari 2 bulan yang lalu

Ruise : (Ngacir baca Ar Tonelico : Arppegio) Hum, kayaknya bias dipake buat Elfania kalimatnya


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaa-san, tolong jelaskan," ucap Rey pelan. Aku hanya terdiam. Berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Terkadang aku melirik ke arah Seiru, kadang Rey. Keduanya menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Terlintas dalam benakku niat untuk membekukan Renji atau Kusajishi-fukutaichou menggunakan Sode no Shirayuki. Tapi percuma, aku tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ayolah, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari keadaan ini.

"Kaa-san," panggil Rey lagi. Tapi aku tak menjawab, aku harus mengucapkan apa? Aduh! Aku kan sudah sepakat tidak akan membocorkan apapun mengenai Shinigami dan yang berhubungan dengan hal itu.

"Ting-tong," dalam kekacauan pikiranku aku berterimakasih pada siapapun yang baru saja menekan bel pintu.

"Akh, disambung nanti ya," dalihku. Dengan cepat aku menuruni tangga, berlari menuju pintu masuk dan membukannya dengan cepat.

Tapi entah mengapa aku berubah pikiran. Otakku seperti memilih ada pada posisi tadi daripada sekarang.

"Urahara..." bisikku pelan. Urahara tersenyum ke arahku dengan seringainya yang selalu membuatku kesal. Entah karena apa.

"Rukia-san, aku mau mengantarkan alat i--" belum sempat Urahara menyelesaikan ucapannya aku sudah menyambar benda di tangan kanan pria itu. Alat pengubah ingatan. Bagus!

- Wait a sec -

"Heh, jadi begitu," ucap Urahara sembari meminum teh yang baru saja kusajikan. Aku mengangguk pelan sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi anda datang hanya untuk mengantarkan alat ini?" tanyaku sembari memainkan rambut hitam panjangku menggunakan jari telunjukku. Urahara melirik ke arahku dan kembali menyeringai. Aku benci seringaian itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mau membicarakan soal Shinigami yang akan menginap di rumahmu," ucap Urahara. Aku terdiam.

"Eh?"

"Hum, kau ingat rekaman dari kupu-kupu neraka tadi kan? Itu yang kumaksud."

"Tapi kenapa di rumah ini?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, Rin-chan yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Taichou divisi tiga. Jadi dia diminta melakukan tes terlebih dahulu," jelas Urahara. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria, apa ini cara pemilihan Taichou yang baru ya.

"Jadi namanya Rin?"

"Ia, Rin Kuchiki," aku kembali terdiam mendengar nama lengkap Shinigami itu. Kuchiki? Tapi aku tidak ingat ada yang bernama Rin, memang saat aku masih berada dalam keluarga Kuchiki aku tidak mengenal semua anggota keluarga yang cukup banyak itu. Tapi aku tahu nama-namanya, mengingat itu adalah kewajibanku untuk menghafal nama dan wajah semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kau pasti berfikir apa ada nama itu di dalam daftar nama keluarga Kuchiki," tebak Urahara. Aku mengangguk pelan, kenapa dia bisa membaca isi pikiranku sih?

"Jadi?"

"Rin-chan itu anak angkat keluarga Kuchiki. Sama sepertimu."

"Dari Rukongai?"

"Iya. Tapi tolong jangan memberitahu Rin-chan bahwa kau dan Ichigo-san adalah Shinigami," aku memandang Urahara bingung. Tak mengerti dengan pantangan dari Urahara itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hum... kan tadi aku sudah bilang tes, jadi sekalian tes. Apakah ia bisa mengetahui kalian Shinigami juga atau bukan, pengecualian untuk pasangan Hitsugaya ya. Mereka dilarang berhubungan dengan Rin-chan," Urahara menutup mulutnya dengan kipas kesayangannya. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pria satu ini memiliki kesenangan sendiri pada tes kali ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada gadis bernama Rin ini.

Yah... sudahlah, aku hanya bisa mengikuti peraturan. Pernah divonis mendapat hukuman mati sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku patuh pada aturan yang dibuat Soul Society.

Setelah setengah jam Urahara terkekeh di balik kipasnya, ia pergi. Menurut info darinya gadis itu akan tiba besok pagi.

Aku harus bilang apa pada Rey nanti...

- Seiru POV -

Matahari kembali masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Kelihatannya aku harus benar-benar merubah posisi tempat tidurku agar tidak terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Aku berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sudah bersiap di meja makan. Otou-sama membolak-balik koran miliknya, sementara Okaa-sama menempatkan pirim di meja.

"Ohayou," sapaku sembari menarik mundur tempat dudukku.

"Ohayou Sei," balas mereka bersamaan.

Makan pagi berlangsung dengan tenang, tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Otou-sama bukan orang yang banyak bicara dan hal itu menurun padaku.

"Aku selesai," ucapku pelan. Kuambil tas ransel milikku dan berjalan keluar. Samar kudengar ucapan 'hati-hati' dan sebuah gumaman yang terdengar pelan 'hn'.

Kututup pintu gerbang dan berjalan melintasi jalan menuju SMA Karakura. Aku malas menunggu Rey yang sudah jelas-jelas akan terlambat, apalagi aku harus datang lebih pagi untuk persiapan ujian.

"Ohayou," sapa seseorang. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang melewatiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kenal dengan gadis itu, mengingatkanku pada seorang anak perempuan dari masa yang pernah lewat. Anak perempuan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi dia sudah pergi. Pergi dan tiada kembali.

- Ichigo POV -

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka. Sesekali kugosok-gosokkan mataku, mengecek apakah hal di depanku bukan kesalahan.

Orang-- maksudku Shinigami yang semalam diberitahu Rukia sudah datang. Tapi entah hanya khayalanku saja atau memang kenyataan.

Karena Rin Kuchiki, membuatku ingat akan Ruina Kurosaki.

* * *

Syalala, here you all. Tite Kubo, menikahlah denganku. Mas kawinnya hak cipta Bleach aja (Setelah itu lo gw bunuh)

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Saat waktu terus bergulir sedikit demi sedikit kenangan mulai terkikis dan akhirnya hilang tanpa jejak. Tapi ada kenangan yang terkikis untuk sementara saja, kenangan yang akan kembali saat kunci kenangan itu muncul. Kembali perlahan namun pasti...

Walau harus menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang lama...

Itu yang pernah di ajarkan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tak dapat kuingat, yang ia katakan padaku pun baru saja kuingat saat aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis tadi pagi. Gadis yang terasa tak asing di mataku...

"Sei-kun?" sapa seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menatap kearahku bingung.

"Ma-maaf Itsuka, aku sedang melamun," jawabku terbata. Itsuka hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah, aku ulang. Bisa beritahu rumus untuk masalah ini?" pinta Itsuka sembari menunjukkan sebuah soal dari buku kumpulan soalnya.

Kuambil pena di dekatku dan mulai mengajarkan cara yang paling mudah dimengerti oleh Itsuka.

"Itsuka-nee, aku masuk ya," sapa sebuah suara disusul dengan dibukanya pintu kamar milik Itsuka.

"Furo-chan, ada apa?" tanya Itsuka pada adiknya itu. Kakak adik yang terkadang membuatku bertanya apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak.

"Nee-san, aku diminta untuk mengantarkan cemilan dari Kaa-san," jawab Furo dengan nada polos dan meletakkan setoples kue yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran akan bahan pembuatnya.

"Furo-chan, ini buatan Kaa-san?"

"Um... begitulah," Furo memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kupandangin kue buatan Orihime-san. Otou-san pernah memberitahuku akan masakan Orihime-san yang menggunakan campuran bahan yang 'unik' dan 'istimewa'. Apalagi kue ini berwarna hitam legam dengan bintik-bintik bewarna hijau. Tidak mungkin perwarna kan?

"Tapi... Nee-san jangan apa-apakan Sei-san ya," celetuk Furo sambil tersenyum. Membuat wajahku serasa memanas mendengarnya. Apalagi gadis itu mulai menggelayut manja padaku.

"Tidak akan kuapa-apakan kok. Paling juga kujahit menjadi pajangan," balas Itsuka dengan senyuman maniaknya. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apakah Uryuu-san dulu maniak menjahit sampai menurun pada putri pertamanya ini?

- Ichigo POV -

"Jadi ini dimasukkan perlahan... lalu..." Rukia terus berkicau dengan wajah berseri-seri semenjak tadi pagi.

Gadis shinigami yang ada di sebelahnya mendengarkan penjelasan Rukia dengan seksama dan tanpa menunjukkan rasa terganggu dengan kicauan wanita satu itu. Shinigami yang mirip dengan Ruina.

Setiap melihat wajahnya aku seperti melihat anak itu. Memang ada kemungkinan Ruina kini sudah menjadi Shinigami. Tapi itupun sebagai Shinigami yang berada dalam perguruan tingkat pertama dan yang paling dasar. Sementara Rin Kuchiki sudah dipastikan menjadi seorang Taichou. Ruina Kurosaki yang kukenal tidak mungkin mencapai posisi itu dalam waktu singkat. Amat tidak mungkin...

"Ichi-san, aku boleh masuk?" seru sebuah suara dari balik pintu ruang kerjaku. Kugeser mouse untuk menutup sebuah layar yang menampakkan tampilan majalah dari Soul Society.

"Masuk saja Rey," jawabku dan menutup laptop yang sudah berada pada posisi mati.  
Pintu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan Rey yang berada dalam balutan kaos dan celana jeans. Membuatku melihat cermin akan diriku saat muda dulu. Pengecualian untuk rambutnya yang tidak berdiri.

"Mau membicarakan apa?" tanyaku pada Rey. Pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Tidak biasanya Rey terlihat lesu seperti ini. Aku beranjak dari kursiku, menghampiri Rey yang sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas sofa kecil yang memang disediakan untuknya... juga untuk Ruina...

"Rin... dia bukan Ruina kan, Ichi-san?" tanya Rey saat aku sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

Aku diam menggantikan Rey. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa Rin Kuchiki sama dengan Ruina Kurosaki. Kugeleng pelan kepalaku, menghilangkan beberapa pemikiran yang ingin menghampiri.

"Ichi-san?" panggil Rey bingung. Ditatapnya wajahku baik-baik, berusaha mencari kepastian dariku.

Kuhela nafas pelan sembelum menjawabnya, "Rin Kuchiki... mungkin dia memang Ruina Kurosaki. Adik perempuan kembarmu," bisikku pelan. Rey membulatkan matanya, menatapku percaya dan tidak.

"Ichi-san! Tolong serius! Buat aku menghilangkan perasaan yang membuatku berfikir bahwa gadis itu Ruina! Aku... aku..." Rey terdiam. Kata 'aku' terus diulangnya dengan nada bergetar. Kututup mataku, mengingat kejadian sesaat setelah Byakuya membawa Ruina menuju Soul Society...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pintu gerbang tertutup. Meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi, hanya isakkan dari Rukia yang mulai berhenti dan stabil. Tapi tidak dengan Rey.

"Reynard..." seru Seiru yang ada di sampingnya. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia merasa amat sangat sedih.

Rey hanya diam, mengindahkan sapaan Seiru dan terus menatap wajah tertidur adik kembarnya itu. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah yang sudah tak memiliki jiwa itu, wajah yang damai.

"Sshh... Sei jangan berisik. Rui sedang tidur. Jadi jangan diganggu, nanti bangun..." celetuk Rey dengan wajah pucat. Kelihatannya dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Re--Rey?"

"Ichi-san, lihat. Ruina manis sekali ya, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat bangun. Nanti main sama-sama denganku, ya kan, Sei?" Rey menatapku dan Seiru bergantian. Rukia hanya terdiam, memandang sendu pada putranya itu.

Seiru menatap pandangan mata Rey yang kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.  
"Rey! Jangan bicara yang aneh! Ruina sudah tak ada!" bentak Seiru. Rey menatap wajah teman sepermainannya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Rey.

"Seiru bicara apa sih? Lihat, Ruina ada di sini. Dia sedang tidur," bisik Rey sembari menunjuk tubuh Ruina.

Kulepaskan tubuh Rukia yang menatap khawatir keadaan Rey.

"Rey..." sapaku sembari memegangi kedua bahu Reynard. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam, pandangannya menerawang jauh tapi terarah ke padaku.

"Ichi-san, kenapa melihat seperti itu? Hehe, seperti ingin menangis saja," Rey terkekeh kecil. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kuat.

"Kh!" kutarik tubuh Rey ke dalam dekapanku.

"Ruina manis sekali saat tidur ya, Ichi-san," seru Rey pelan. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai kemejaku. Air mata Rey.

"Rey... kau tidak boleh menyangkalnya. Ruina sudah pergi," bisikku pelan. Kuelus kepala Rey.

"...iks... Kenapa..." Rey mulai bergumam tak jelas. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya saat itu. Amat sangat tak mengerti.

Tapi... Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Ruina, Rey mengecat rambutnya menjadi orange. Kelihatannya itu caranya untuk terus mengingat Ruina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ichi-san! Kau yang bilang kan? Mereka yang sudah pergi tak kan kembali lagi!" bentak Rey memecah lamunanku. Kutatap iris berwarna coklat yang sama dengan milikku dan menunjukkan seulas senyuman di wajahku.

"Memang, tapi lain halnya bila mereka menjadi Shinigami."

"Ichi-san mulai aneh. Shinigami itu hanya mitos," Rey mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatku ingin terkekeh melihat wajah putraku yang mewarisi hampir semua DNA ibunya. Apakah tak ada DNA dariku? Selain perawakan tentunya.

"Heh... mungkin ada lho. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada."

"Berhenti menipuku dengan dongeng tak jelas seperti itu!" bentak Rey yang tanpa aba-aba apapun memukul kepalaku menggunakan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Like mother like son. Akh, kenapa kebiasaan Rukia saat ngambek dan menghajarku ini harus menurun pada Reynard. Padahal aku berharap tak ada yang mewarisinya.

- Rin POV -

Samar kudengar suara sesuatu yang saling berbenturan dari lantai dua.

"Rukia-dono, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku berhati-hati. Rukia-dono menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mencetak kue berbentuk kelinci dan memandangku sambil tersenyum.  
"Oh, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Itu kebiasaan Rey dan Ayahnya kok," jawab wanita itu lembut. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Pandanganku berpindah ke arah kue yang dibentuk Rukia-dono. Mengingatkanku pada boneka Chappy yang tertumpuk di sebuah kamar yang ada di Mansion Kuchiki.  
Byakuya-dono terkadang mengajakku masuk ke sana untuk berdiskusi, kadang di depan altar Hisana-dono.

Eh... bicara soal Hisana-dono... saat melihat fotonya aku merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, seandainya saja ingatanku tidak hilang. Aku iri pada mereka yang bisa mengingat masa saat mereka hidup dulu.  
Wajah

Rukia-dono kalau diperhatikan mirip Hisana-dono. Hanya saja rambut beliau tidak panjang.

Hah...

"Ichi-san! Berhenti membuatku mati tertawa! Geli!" aku jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak mendengar ribut-ribut di atas.

* * *

Raiko Azawa

Ruise : Arigatou ne…

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Hehe, begitulah, ni juga update massal lagi -.-

Rukia : Kerajinan

shiNomori naOmi

Ruise : Nggak papa kok, yang penting mau review…

Renji : Sungguh???

Ruise : Gw g janji ngejadiin Rui paie lo (mlirik ke Ichigo yang ngirim death glare)

Seiru : Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, kalian jadi tua kek

Furo : Perasaan Serenada sama Iriya udah modar deh Sei

Seiru : MAKSUDNYA DI FIC INI! BUKAN ORTU ASLI!!!!

* * *

Bleach ; Tite Kubo

Sorry all…

If you fell strange with all OC I make, I'll try to minimize it.

But… they will show up in all chapter, remember,

It all about their Child…

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

- Rukia POV -

Gemerisik dedaunan maupun suara lonceng membuatku selalu terjaga. Bola mata violetku selalu memandang lonceng besar di hadapanku. Terkadang memory mulai bermain-main dalam benakku, seulas senyum perlahan terkembang bersama tarian para memory.

Hingga sebuah tepukan yang terasa bagaikan sebuah tombol stop terasa di punggungku.

"Kau di sini rupanya..." celetuk Ichigo. Aku terdiam, memandang permukaan bening di matanya. Elusan lembut samar terasa menyentuh rambutku.

"Hum... mengenang memory," jawabku pelan.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya bergeser beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar di bawah leher dan pinggang kecilku.

Ditariknya nafas dalam, membuat wangi Lavender di sela-sela rambutku tercium jelas.

"Suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu, lalu... bersama-sama di kuil ini membuat kenangan

lain," bisik Ichigo lembut. Buaian nafas hangatnya seolah menggelitik rongga telingaku. Membuatku kegelian dan berkikik pelan.

"Ya... pasti bisa... Nii-sama pasti bisa menemukannya," desahku pelan. Kututup kedua mataku, merasakan hangat tubuh suamiku ini dalam buaian angin musim gugur.

Gelombang reiatsu kecil terasa olehku, namun terasa begitu lemah dan mungkin... terlalu jauh. Reiatsu yang kurasakan berasal dari Rin, gadis yang kupikir adalah Ruina... walau aku masih meragukan hal itu.

"Hei... mau pulang sekarang tidak?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Membuatku kembali kegelian akibat nafasnya yang menelusup ke dalam rongga telinga.

"Hn... nanti saja, toh anak-anak sedang keluar," celetukku asal. Tidak apa-apa kan aku menganggap Rin sebagai putriku sendiri?

"Hn... padahal kalau sendiri kan kita jadi bebas," goda Ichigo yang sukses membuat wajahku memanas mendengarnya. "Bagaimana? Mau membuat adik baru untuk Rey dan Ruina?"

"Mesum!" pekikku cepat. Tawa nakal mulai berdengung di setiap mili indra pendengaranku.

"Hehe, mau tidak?"

- Seiru POV -

"... Ruina," celetukku spontan saat melihat gadis yang datang bersama Rey. Rambut orange panjang dengan bola mata violet.

"Ruina? Maksudnya Ruina-chan yang dulu?" tanya Furo polos. Aku mengangguk pelan, sementara Rey mendengus kesal.

Kupandangi wajah penuh kebingungan yang tengah tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu. Geraman kecil mulai kubuat, benar-benar seperti anak kembar bila Rey didandani seperti perempuan dan memakai soft lens violet.

"Sei, kalau kamu berfikir yang aneh-aneh aku bersumpah tak mau bicara lagi denganmu," ancam Rey. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya?

"Memang aku memikirkan apa?" bohongku. Kubuat sebuah senyuman kecil penuh kepolosan... seandainya aku bisa. Otou-sama tidak pernah mengajarkanku cara tersenyum polos, hanya seringai.

"Sei-kun, jangan menyeringai. Kau menyeramkan," pinta Furo polos. Kunormalkan lagi mimik wajahku, ternyata benar jadi seringai.

Memiliki kekasih yang lugu dan polos memang kuakui menyenangkan, tapi kalau sudah berbau tujuh belas ke atas aku sendiri yang kelimpungan untuk menjelaskannya.

"Jadi... Asano-san menunggu di mana?" tanya Rey merubah alur pembicaraan. Kuhela nafas pelan, setidaknya sebelum Rey menambahkan, "... mengenai ide bodohmu kita selesaikan nanti malam, Sei."

'Dia marah, padahal aku tidak mengucapkan apapun.'

- Normal POV -

Keempat muda-mudi itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan kota Karakura.

Furo menggelayut manja pada lengan kiri Seiru, sementara Rin dan Rey hanya saling terdiam. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah sepasang 'anak kembar' tersebut, mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka mengenakan setelan baju yang sama.

"Selamat datang di Kafe Asano!" pekik sebuah suara yang agak childish. Sapaan yang lebih dulu terdengar ketimbang bunyi bel yang dipasang pada pintu masuk Kafe tersebut.

"Ah, selamat siang, Asano-san," sapa Rey ramah. Asano-san atau lebih mudah kita panggil Keigo mengembangkan sebuah kekehan. Iris matanya bergeser beberapa kali menatap Rin maupun Rey.

"Ah... Aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo senang mendandani Rey sebagai wanita," celetuk Keigo asal. Diraihnya tangan kanan Rin dan menggengamnya, di belakang mereka seolah terlihat gambar hati bertebaran di mana-mana.

"A--ano..."

"Hah, pasti sulit ya menghadapi ayahmu yang kelainan ini," sambung Keigo berusaha terlihat sekeren mungkin. Sementara Rey mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan amarah.

"An--"

"Yah... sepeninggal Rui kau memang bagaikan anak dengan dua priba--... hmp!"

"Maaf, Rey dan... siapapun namamu gadis manis. Dia memang kurang peka," potong sebuah suara lembut. Jemari lentik membekap kencang mulut Keigo, membuatnya tak dapat mengucapkan apapun juga.

"Tatsuki-san... tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah tahu lanjutannya," jawab Rey sembari menunjukkan senyum lemah.

Seiru, Furo dan Tatsuki memandang remaja itu dengan tatapan pilu, untuk Keigo tatapan kesal.

Sepi, sunyi, senyap.

Keadaan yang berlangsung sampai suara bel kembali berbunyi.

"Selamat datang," sambut Tatsuki agak kasar. Jemarinya yang baru saja membungkam mulut Keigo terlepas, membiarkan pria itu bernafas.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, um... Asano-san?" tanya Rin khawatir. Dielusnya lembut pundak Keigo yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

Tatsuki dan yang lainnya tentu saja tidak perduli. Tatsuki sibuk melayani tamu yang baru saja datang sementara sepasang merpati muda itu mencari meja yang dikatakan Tatsuki di mana seseorang menunggu mereka.

"Rin, biarkan saja. Ayo, aku mau mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," ajak Rey cuek dan menarik tangan Rin, dengan cara yang agak kasar, mengikuti merpati yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Ta-tapi Asano-san bagaimana?" protes Rin khawatir.

"Tenang saja, hampir tiap hari dia kehabisan nafas karena Tatsuki-san," celetuk Rey santai tanpa menyadari sweatdrop besar yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut orange lembut itu.

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Keigo yang kembali muram seperti masa SMA dulu. Perbedaanya Mizuiro sedang bersenang-senang dengan para istrinya di luar kota untuk menjadi penenang.

Lupakan mengenai Keigo, sekarang kembali pada para tokoh utama yang sebenarnya.  
"Sei, sebelah sini," sapa sebuah suara yang lemah lembut.

"Ah, di situ rupanya kau, Kuu," balas Seiru pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tch! Masih bersama Seiru," desis gadis bernama Kuu itu kesal. Gigi putih miliknya saling merapat dan menjepit kuku ibu jarinya yang sengaja dibuat panjang agar mudah untuk digigit.

"Eh? Apa salah ya?" tanya Furo polos dan duduk tepat di sebelah Kuu. Sementara Seiru berada di seberang meja dengan wajah merengut.

"Hum... tentu saja tidak, Furo-chan tidak pernah salah kok," celetuk Kuu mesra, sebelum mulai mendelik ke arah Seiru yang tahu maksudnya, "tapi pria yang sudah merebutku dariku itu yang salah," lanjutnya menggeram.

Kedua tangan Kuu perlahan mulai melingkar di sekitar leher Furo. Membuat gadis yang mencat rambutnya menjadi merah perlahan mendekat, wajah keduanya hampir bertemu bila sesuatu tidak menghalangi.

"Tatsuki-san! Tolong jangan menggangu!" bentak Kuu kesal pada orang yang baru saja mengagalkan rencananya. Sementara Seiru, yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menarik Furo keluar agar gadis itu berada di dalam jangkauannya.

"Kuu Asano! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak berlaku menyimpang seperti itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Keigo mendidikmu, tapi kau dilarang melakukannya.

Terlebih lagi pada Furo, aku seperti melihat masa di mana ibu-mu bertingkah sama pada Hime," ceramah Tatsuki yang menarik daftar menu dari depan wajah Kuu yang merengut kesal. "Seiru, jaga Furo baik-baik!" amanat Tatsuki.

"Sudah kucoba," balas Seiru pasrah. Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya dapat memasang wajah tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Tatsuki yang menyadari bagaimana wajah Furo hanya dapat menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

'Like mom like daughter,' runtuknya dalam hati yang tertuju pada Kuu dan Furo bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, aku banyak kerjaan," pekik Tatsuki sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"Tch! Lalu, mana Rey?" alih Kuu kesal. Telunjuknya mulai menaikkan kacamata merah batanya yang sedikit turun. Memandang sinis pada lengan Seiru yang melingkar di leher Furo penuh waspada.

"En--"

"Di sini rupanya! Kenapa meninggalkanku dan Rin!" potong sebuah bentakkan.  
Seiru melirik dan menunjukkan sebuah seringai.

"Sei-kun, jangan menyeringai."

"Itu orangnya," celetuk Seiru mengindahkan permintaan Furo dan semakin memperjelas seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"... Kawai..." komentar Kuu dengan pandangan berbinar menatap ke arah Rin yang sekali lagi di salah artikan sebagai Rey yang juga disalah artikan sebagai Ichigo.

"Rin perkenalkan ini Kuu Asano, calon pacarmu," ledek Seiru. Agak bersalah juga sih, tapi selama bukan Furo yang menjadi incaran itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi... Tenang saja Furo... Walaupun Rey berdandan seperti wanita yang anggun dan manis, cintaku adalah milikmu," gombal Kuu yang sukses menghancurkan rencana pribadinya agar Kuu mengincar Rin, walau rencana itu baru ada dalam naskah saat bertemu Rin di taman tadi. Rencana asli ya mendadani Rey sebagai wanita.

"Hum... aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau apa... tapi terimakasih," jawab Furo dengan rona merah yang mulai menghias wajahnya. Membuat Seiru ingin secepatnya membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding ataupun lantai sementara wajah Kuu hampir hangus karena terlalu panas.

"Um... Kurosaki-san," panggil Rin dan sesekali menarik lengan jaket Rey.

"Ada apa?"

"Pacar itu apa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terbilang jauh lebih polos ketimbang pertanyaan yang biasanya ditanyakan Furo pada Seiru.

- Normal POV - Hitsugaya House -

Sebuah hari Minggu siang yang tenang, mengingat hanya ada Momo dan Toushiro di dalam rumah itu. Sebuah hari yang damai di mana hanya ada suara pisau yang beradu dengan kayu berdampingan dengan sendok sayur yang menggesek bahan yang mulai mendidih.

Sekedar info saja itu dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda. Momo memotong dan Toushiro memasak.

"Momo, coba deh," pinta Toushiro pada Momo sembari menyodorkan sesendok kuah masakan yang sudah ditiupnya agar dingin barusan.

"Hm, baiklah," jawab Momo riang. Disepapnya sedikit kuah yang disuapkan oleh Toushiro. Wanita Shinigami itu terdiam, mengedarkan rasa pada seluruh bagian lidahnya.  
"Bagaimana?" tanya Toushiro ragu.

"Um... Shiro-chan, gula seperti apa?" tanya Momo agak ragu.

Toushiro hanya diam dan menunjuk sebuah toples kecil dengan butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang ada di atas rak, "memang kenapa?"

"Kau salah, itu bukan gula, tapi garam," celetuk Momo disertai helaan nafas pelan. Membuat wajah suaminya itu langsung memerah dengan cepat.

"Ma-maaf, jadi keasinan ya?" tanya Toushiro malu. Disesapnya kuah lain yang baru saja disendoknya dan langsung memucat.

"Bukan hanya keasinan, tapi bubuk cabai yang kau masukkan juga terlalu banyak," tambah Momo yamg sudah membawa secangkir air panas di tangannya, entah sejak kapan, mungkin dengan shunpo?

"Te-terimakasih," jawab Toushiro yang menerima gelas itu.

"Sama-sama," balas Momo ceria dan langsung kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Memotong bahan makanan untuk membuat kare.

Dengan tanpa suara sedikitpun Toushiro meletakkan gelas yang setengah kosong itu di samping tempat minyak.

"... Hei, Shiro-kun," celetuk Momo kembali membuyarkan keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Apa sebaiknya kita menyapa Shinigami di rumah Kurosaki-san nanti malam?"

"Hn... kelihatannya tidak apa-apa. Toh dia tidak tahu mengenai kita."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Momo membuka sedikit tutup panci yang ada di samping masakan sup Toushiro. Memasukkan perlahan bahan yang sudah dipotongnya dengan rapi.  
Toushiro mulai menyeringai kecil dan mengecup pelan pipi istrinya itu, selagi ada kesempatan.

"Tentu saja, dia baru menjadi Shinigami enam tahun yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin tahu kan?" jawabnya dan mulai mencicipi kare buatan Momo.

"Maksudmu jenius?"

"Ya... begitulah, pedas," jawab sekaligus komentar akan masakan kare.

"Hum... kare mana ada yang manis," balas Momo cepat sebelum melirik ke arah sup yang mulai dituang ke dalam wadah, "kau mau memakannya?"

"Hum bukan, untuk hadiah Sei," celetuk Toushiro dengan nada main-main.

"..."

* * *

Adakah yang menyadari siapa istrinya Keigo alias ibunya Kuu????

* * *

Raiko Azawa

Arigatou nee

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

Uwaahh… makasih ya, udah bela-belain untuk baca, maaf agak lama.

Terlalu tertarik ke fic lain

Ruki_ya

Haha,

Nanti ada bagian dia mengikuti jejak Ichi walau ngawur ^^

Tugas Rin itu ngawasin Karakura dari serangan Hollow sekaligus belajar cara nyembunyiin identitas selama 3 bulan di dunia manusia.

Itu dikerjain ama Urahara sebenerna.

Violet Murasaki

Sekrang di sini dia jadi mirip Rey,

Aku lupa njelasin,

Rye itu memang mirip Ichi waktu muda, tapi perawakannya lebih feminime mirip cewek gitu.

* * *

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Pecahan riak ombak pada batas pemisah antara darat maupun laut terdengar begitu jelas. Rambut jingga panjangku menari mengikuti angin laut yang berhembus terus menerus. Shihakushou hitam milik-ku melambai bersama hembusan angin.

"Wim... apa ujianku... gagal?" tanyaku ragu. Tak ada jawab apapun yang dapat kuterima dari jiwa Zanpakutou yang tersemat di pinggangku.

Kristal violetku memandang kaku pada tiga-- maksudku dua sosok yang tengah menatapku lekat.

Pemuda berambut orange lembut dan halus yang tengah menggendong tubuh-- atau dapat kusebut gigai milikku. Dan pemuda lain berambut hitam yang menatapku dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau... Rin kan?" tanya pemuda berambut orange, Reynard Kurosaki dengan cara yang agak mengejutkan bagiku juga mungkin bagi shinigami lain. Santai, kalem dan tenang.

"Gah! Seragam itu lagi," celetuk pemuda di sampingnya. Kristal hijau teh miliknya masih menerawang ke arahku. Kenapa mereka dapat sesantai itu melihatku dalam wujud sebagai konpaku-- shinigami untuk lebih tepatnya.

'Little girl... aku merasa ini pertanda buruk,' akhirnya ia bicara. Tapi mengapa harus seperti itu, kurasa Byakuya-dono akan membunuhku bila ia tahu bahwa aku ketahuan oleh mereka yang 'hidup'. Aku... sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga yang sudah mengangkatku tepat setelah aku mengalami konsou beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Flashback from before

* * *

"Jadi... pacar itu apa, Reynard-san?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Remaja berambut orange di sampingku hanya bisa diam menerawang jauh. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan antara percaya dan tidak. Pengecualian untuk Furo-san yang mulai memasukkan penambah rasa secara acak pada makananya.

Reynard-san menggaruk kecil pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali membuat gumaman yang terdengar seperti kata, 'ngh...'.

"Kakak, adikmu bertanya. Tolong dijelaskan," celetuk Seiru-san dengan nada main-main. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau nada main-main itu terdengar dipenuhi nafsu membunuh? Juga... seolah bagaikan dèja vu kecil pada masa yang mulai samar dan mulai terhapus dalam memory-ku.

"Sei... kau dendam padaku ya?" desis Reynard-san menanggapi celetukan main-main, yang agak menyeramkan, tadi.

"Aduh, sudahlah. Cepat jelaskan mengenai hal itu, tidak masalahkan kau menganggap Rin sebagai pengganti dia," decak um... kalau aku tidak salah mamanya Kuu-san. Sekilas aku menangkap rona pucat di wajah Reynard-san, walau hilang dengan cepat.

"Maksudmu apa Kuu?" desis Reynard-san lirih. Gadis bernama Kuu-san itu hanya dapat mendecak kecil sembari menaikkan kaca mata merah batanya menggunakan jari tengahnya.

"Maksudku? Halo... sejak dulu kau selalu berakting seperti kakak. Padahal kau tak memilikinya, jadi kau bisa meneri--"

"Hei! Aku bukan hanya berak--"

"Menurutku dia lebih cocok kusebut kakakmu, mengingat dia tipe kakak idamanku," potong Kuu-san cepat menanggapi potongan milik Reynard-san sebelumnya.

Kulirik ke arah Furo-san yang terkesan cuek terhadap adu mulut antara kedua temannya itu. Bibir mungilnya terus bergerak ke sana ke mari mengunyah makanan yang beraneka rasa di dalam sana. Dapat kukatakan beraneka rasa karena aku melihat gadis berambut merah itu berulang kali memasukkan penambah rasa secara acak dan tidak menentu.

Apa aku sudah bertanya hal yang aneh? Karena... perang adu mulut ini terus berlangsung untuk waktu yang agak-- atau lebih cocok terlalu lama.

"...--ei! Aku kan tidak menyebutmu sebagai pria kelainan jiwa. Aku hanya menyebutmu terlalu feminime dalam hal perawakan!"

"Itu sama saja, nona yuri!"

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi yang jelas pertengkaran ini berganti topik setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Puluhan pasang mata kurasakan melirik ke arahku-- lebih tepatnya meja yang kami pakai. Agak risih rasanya. Walau tidak seperti pandangan mereka yang ada di Soul Society... juga walau agak menyangkal... agak menyenangkan.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan," panggil suara lembut. Kurasakan sesuatu menarik lengah baju terusan merah marun milikku.

Aku menoleh, mendapati Furo-san sudah berdiri di sampingku. Entah sejak kapan.

"Ada apa, Furo-san?" tanyaku berusaha sehormat mungkin.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, kau mau ke laut tidak hari ini? Kelihatannya tidak terlalu ramai hari ini," ajak Furo-san lembut. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

'Kita ke laut yuk.'

"Akh!" aku menjerit kecil saat melihat kilasan sebuah gambaran samar dan hanya ada sepersekian detik.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat lembut tengah tersenyum dalam gambaran itu. Sepasang jepit rambut biru terlihat jelas mengapit rambutnya. Mirip dengan... jepit rambut yang kini Furo-san kenakan.

"Rin-chan?"

"Akh! Maaf! Aku melamun."

"Daijobu... bagaimana? Mau ke laut?" ulangnya lagi.

"I---"

"AYO KE LAUT!!!" ucapanku terpotong dengan bentakkan keras dari dua suara berbeda di belakangku. Suara yang begitu feminime maupun yang maskulin.

"Kalian... Furo tidak mengajak kalian tahu," decak Seiru-san agak kesal.

"Heh? Jadi hanya kalian bertiga? Tidak adil ah!" sungut Reynard-san sinis.

"Bertiga... satu pria dan dua wanita... di laut... aku tau! Pasti thre--- auw!" Kuu-san menghentikan ucapannya dan mengaduh agak keras saat sebuah map hitam membentur bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kuu Asano! Dilarang melanjutkan ucapanmu!" bentak suara yang cukup keras

Kumiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat asal suara itu, menangkap sosok wanita yang kalau tidak salah namanya Tatsuki-san.

"Tatsuki! Sakit tahu!" rengek Kuu-san yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku ambil mobil dulu di rumah..." ucap Reynard-san sembari memutar bola mata coklat miliknya, "tunggu di sini Rin."

"Hai'."

Reynard-san mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. Kesepuluh jemariku mulai kubuat menari di sela-sela helai rambut yang agak kusut akibat baru saja diacak-acak oleh remaja berambut orange itu dengan cukup kasar namun lembut.

"Ck! Perkataan dan perbuan bertolak belakang," komentar Seiru-san. Aku menoleh, menatap bingung pada sosok berambut hitam yang tengah bertopang dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Senyum-- atau seringai jahil nampak di wajah um... tampan miliknya.

"Rey masih berharap dia ada," tambah Furo-san dengan senyum maklum.

"Dasar pria bodoh!" ejek Kuu-san yang masih memincingkan mata kanannya menahan sakit. "Tatsuki juga, kena bagian yang paling keras lagi."

"Heh, salah sendiri kamu ngelantur," celetuk Seiru.

"Akh! Kamu itu!"

"A-ano..." aku berucap pelan. Kontan tiga pasang mata berlainan warna satu sama lain menatapku dan membuatku agak grogi.

"Ada apa Rin..."

"Umh... tadi beberapa kali aku mendengar penyebutan kata dia. Dia yang dimaksud itu siapa?"

"..."

"Maaf?"

"Itu bukan tempat kami untuk bicara. Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Reynard langsung," saran Seiru-san padaku. Aku menghela nafas kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

Sama dengan jawaban yang kuterima saat aku menanyakan pada Byakuya-dono mengenai tumpukan boneka Chappy. Hanya saja... bagaimana caranya aku bertanya pada benda tanpa jiwa seperti itu?

Beliau kadang bercandanya aneh juga.

* * *

Longkap time line

* * *

"LAAUUUTTTT!" teriak Furo-san sumringah begitu kedua kaki telanjangnya menginjak tumpukan pasir putih yang hangat. Seiru-san menghela nafas maklum dan memunguti sepasang sepatu fentofel berhak tinggi milik Furo-san yang baru saja dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"Furo senang sekali," komentar Kuu-san melihat tingkah Furo-san barusan tadi.

"Hum... tentu saja. Dia kan sangat suka laut," celetuk Seiru-san dan membuat tawa renyah yang lembut, walau tetap saja yang tampang seringai.

"Dia juga suka laut seperti Furo," tambah Reynard-san. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan miliknya ke dalam saku jeans hitam yang dikenakan olehnya.

Aku menoleh, menatap wajah remaja itu dengan seksama dan mengindahkan tiga orang lainnya. Helai rambut orange miliknya seolah menari, sementara ulasan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Hn? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya lembut saat menyadari bahwa aku tengah menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Aku spontan menggeleng cepat dan mulai melepaskan alas kaki yang kukenakan. Membawanya menggunakan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku menaikkan rok hingga selutut.

Deru ombak menerpa kaki telanjangku ketika aku sampai pada batas pertemuan dua hal yang selalu menyatu. Tak pernah terpisah.

'Little girl...'

"Hng?"

'Menos.'

"Ekh!? Sekarang?"

'Iya, bersiaplah.'

"Ta--tapi Wim..."

'CEPAT!'

"Kh!" buru-buru kutelan ginkogan yang diberikan padaku oleh Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Permen tanpa jiwa buatan di dalamnya.

Sontak saja aku langsung keluar dari gigai yang kukenakan dan membuat percikan air karena gigai itu jatuh di atas permukaan air laut yang berombak.

"RIN!" sebuah bentakkan kompak. Aku salah tempat ya?

'Little girl, seharusnya tadi kau mencari tempat yang cocok dulu.'

"Maaf..." desahku kecil. Kedua kakiku mulai bertolak meninggalkan tempat di mana gigaiku sedang berenang dan bershunpo ke arah di mana tekanan reiatsu yang cukup besar. Menos... kenapa mahluk itu muncul mendadak tanpa ada kumpulan Hollow sebelumnya?

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia

* * *

"Menos..." desah Rukia kecil. Disibakannya lengah Ichigo yang baru saja melingkar di tubuh mungilnya.

"Rukia?"

"Ada... Reiatsu yang cukup besar... milik para Menos dari arah pantai."

"Ekh!? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah... tapi... reiatsu Rin mendekati tempat itu..."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah."

* * *

Back now

* * *

Perlahan langit biru di atas permukaan laut mulai retak dan membelah. Menampakkan sosok besar milik Menos.

"Wim..."

'Silahkan saja. Tapi gunakan shikai level pertama saja.'

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mulai mempererat genggamanku pada Wim. Memusatkan sebagian reiatsu yang kumiliki padanya.

"Go and snatch away! Wim!" bentakku. Perlahan Zanpakutou di dalam genggamamku mulai dilingkupi cahaya kebiruan yang cantik. Cahaya yang mulai memadat membentuk wujud baru.

Warna biru langit menyelubungi Zanpakutou di tanganku. Warna biru yang begitu indah. Sepasang rantai menghias pada bagian akhirnya. Satu rantai dengan sebuah sayap malaikat dan satu lagi telur putih bersih. Pasangan milik Wim...

Kakiku mulai bertolak pada udara kosong menuju retakan yang semakin membesar di langit biru.

"GAAOOO!!!" jeritan melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Berapa kalipun mendengarnya aku tetap saja tidak terbiasa.

Topeng putih yang bagaikan tengkorak keluar dari dalam retakan. Topeng yang terlalu besar.

Reflek kutebaskan Zanpakutou di tanganku pada udara kosong-- sengaja.

"Release!" bentakku agak kencang saat bertolak menjauh.

Cahaya kebiruan mulai tercipta dari bekas sabetan pedangku tadi. Cahaya kebiruan yang melesatkan ratusan anak panah cahaya. Menusuk topeng putih itu, membuatnya hancur secara perlahan.

'Little girl... kau menggunakan level dua.'

"Ma-maaf, aku belum menguasai level satu dengan benar."

'... dasar...'

Lidahku sedikit terjulur dan kedua alisku menekuk ke bawah.

Pandanganku berputar dengan cepat seiring dengan tolakan yang kubuat. Terkadang aku tidak begitu menyukai melakukan shunpo. Pandanganku akan buyar, yah... semoga saja aku tidak ter-- DUAK! --tabrak...

"Ekh!? Rin!?" kurasa hidupku-- setelah kematian --sudah di ujung tanduk dengan kalimat itu.

* * *

Just read the beginning.

* * *

Ruise :WARNET NYEBELIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!1

Ruki_ya

Ruise : Hn… iya… Chizuru… (tampang awut-awutan)

Tatsuki : Walau sekarang aku yang jadi ibu tirinya.

Kuu : Sampai kapanpun aku nggak terima kamu jadi ibu tiriku! Kejem!

Seiru :Itu juga kan karena kelainan kamu

Sora Chand

Ichi : Dengan se---

Ruise : (ngebekep) itu aku buat dificlain saja ya?

Rukia : Geh…

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

Ruise : Maaf pendek dan nggak muncul di bagian ini

Ichi : Moodauthorancur kayaknya nih

* * *

Pengecualian untuk mahluk-mahluk ungsian yang merupakan OC semua bukan punyaku.


End file.
